


Magic in the Land of the Rising Sun

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: While on a trip in Tokyo, Bucky and Steve get mixed up in a case of serial murders with an supernatural twist. Along with their team and new friends, they work to solve the murders and figure out who is behind it all.
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Hagiwara Kenji/Matsuda Jinpei, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers Investigations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/773643
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in AI, I've been wanting to do a spinoff of this verse for awhile now. The muses has yet to cooperate, so it is taking me some time. I have managed the world building, and have ideas in scattered pieces. But it is taking me some time to come up with an outline for part 1 in that series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vermouth is given a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for my new fic. Yes, I went there. Like I said in my notes, I've been wanting to write a spinoff. I'm going to be updating the tags as I go. By the way, since this is an AU, the covid virus doesn't exist here.

**_Barnes homestead, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, the United States of America, 2020;_ **

The Barnes family got together for a Memorial weekend barbecue. George and Winifred were hosting the barbecue. Bucky brought Steve and their newly adopted daughter Isobel. Kyle and Becca bought their four kids. Helena and Emily came with their respective husbands and infants.

The kids ran all over the place while the adults sat down and caught up with each other. Eventually, the subject of summer plans came up.

"We have tickets to Tokyo, Japan." Bucky mentioned.

"That's great!" Winifred smiled.

"We are so excited!" Steve beamed.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Isobel was in bed. The couple cuddled up close as they talked.

"We have to get our money exchanged when we get to Japan. They use a lot of cash there." Steve was saying.

'I know. I am already saving extra money each week for the trip." Bucky responded.

"Good. I'll put money away too." Steve nodded. Then the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_vague location, Haido City, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

A meeting was underway. Trouble was brewing. The group of persons were all focused and serious.

"Vermouth, I need you to steal something for me." the leader spoke. Vermouth raised an eyebrow, this sounded intriguing.

"What item?" Vermouth asked.

"I will tell you. But no one else needs to know." came the reply. Then the boss and Vermouth walked to an office to finish their conservation.


	2. Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group visits Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, sorry for the delay rl happened and things got away from me. On another note, the muses finally started cooperating with me and I already have 6 fic ideas for the spinoff series I planned and the list keeps growing. I'm still working on planning the first fic, and that is gonna take some time due to the muses having ideas that goes all over the place. I'm hoping to be able to post part 1 this month. Enjoy this fic in the meantime.

The plane touched down in Narita International. A few minutes later, Bucky, Steve, Isobel, Skye, Sam, and the twins filed off. They took a good look around and marveled at the gorgeous sights.

"We need to claim our bags and get a cab to our hotel." Bucky announced.

* * *

**_Tokyo Disney Resort, Urayasu, Chiba, Japan;_ **

The group stayed at Tokyo Disney Resort; a theme park and vacation resort. The resort was extravagant and beautiful. The group was in sheer awe as they looked at the various Disney Characters motifs they could see scattered here and there.

"Wow! This is amazing!" they marveled as they checked into the hotel.

"Let's get settled in before we explore." Steve suggested.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's suite, Tokyo Disney Resort;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After leaving their daughter with friends. They went to their room and got into their most comfortable clothes. Then they put on Lilo & Stitch. They loved the movie so much that they watched some more Disney movies.

They were happy and grateful for their friends. Without them, they would not be able to get this complete, intimate moment together.

* * *

**_Tokyo Skytree Tower, Tokyo;_ **

That evening, the group went sightseeing. The Tokyo Skytree Tower was a breathtaking and stunning sight. They stood on the observation deck. The view from the deck towered over the city and stretched all over. They were in total awe.

"This is breathtaking." Skye commented.

"It's almost time for dinner. What does we want to eat?" Bucky asked.

"Let's find a place and look at their menu." Wanda suggested. So they made their way down and walked the streets.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Kyle and Becca went out to an Indian restaurant. They ordered vegetarian options with basmati rice. They had a lot of fun. After their dinner, Kyle and Becca kissed.  



	3. Dispatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gives a mission to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw. I'm switching back to ET next.  
> Some of the characters introduced here won't be main characters, but they will play a role.

**_AI headquarters, New York City, New York, the USA;_ **

The remaining members of Legacy met in Fury's office. Fury was serious and grim, while the team was merely confused.

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

"There is a serial killer in Japan. He is using supernatural means to kill. The National Diet voted to contact us to help." Fury announced. Legacy was alarmed.

"Half of our team is on vacation there. With a child." Peggy protested.

"I am sending aid." Fury reassured as he finished the briefing.

"Some of you will need to stay behind. Make your decisions and get ready." he concluded. They acknowledged his order and left to prepare.

* * *

Legacy's roster now consisted of about 15 members. Lance and Carol were permanent members. Natasha was working for them on a probation basis. Only time would tell what the future had in store for them.

* * *

After they made their decisions on whom to send, the couples went on a group date for lunch. They headed to a curry restaurant. The date was fun and great as they talked and caught up with each other. They enjoyed and shared the delicious dishes. It was a perfect date overall.

* * *

**_Imperial Palace, Tokyo;_ **

The group visited Imperial Palace. While there, the group met a pair of mysterious twins. They were in their late teens. The male of the pair had dark brown hair with a cowlick and bright blue eyes. The girl had black hair and green eyes.

"Our names are Masumi and Shinichi Akai." the girl said. They talked a bit and hit it right off. Both sets of twins got along swimmingly. To their surprise, they had similar powers, Masumi was a telepath and a mind reader, while Shinichi could communicate with ghosts. While discussing their respective powers, the topic of managing their abilities came up;

"Ever since that incident last year. Our control are shot." Shinichi complained. Masumi nodded,

"Right, we're back at square one."

"If we are to resume our lives, we need help with our powers." Shinichi declared.

"We need parental permission before we can try helping you." Wanda warned.

"Where do we meet? Mama won't be happy to see strangers on the doorstep this soon." Masumi pointed out. Shinichi groaned while the adults traded looks.

"We need to arrange a meeting place then." Steve replied.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. They cuddled up and put on music. As they relaxed, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	4. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two agencies finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, ch 4 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, rl issues came up. This chapter is the first of many chapters in which I'll be updating the tags as I go.  
> I know I am giving Rei a bit of a hard time. But honestly, this is the impression I got of him. He's very possessive of 'his Japan.' Even if his bosses called in outside help, I just don't see him reacting well.

Trip and Carrol arrived in Japan. They filed off the plane and into immigration. They went and got their papers verified. Then they picked up their bags and waited for a taxi. A moment later, they spotted Shuichi. Shuichi held up a sign that had their name on it.

"Are you our liaison?" Trip asked.

"Yes, I am." came the reply as Shuichi led the way to their accommodations.

* * *

**_office, Celestial headquarters, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

The Emperor called in Celestial. Celestial was the Japanese branch of SHIELD and said team reported to the emperor directly. The team members consisted of Shuichi and Shukichi Akai, Rei Furuya, Hiromitsu Morofushi, Shiho Miyano, Jodie Starling, Jinpei Matsuda, Kenji Hagiwara, Wataru Date, and Hidemi Hondo. Shiho was the youngest member at age 18. The genius had graduated from college five years ago.

Five of the original six founding members walked into the room and sat down around a table. A minute later, the emperor called the meeting to order.

"The National Diet has requested help with a serial killer." he announced as he handed out a folder with information on the case. Rei took the folder and started reading before nearly dropping the folder. Kenji caught said folder and started reading through the file with Jinpei peeking over his shoulder.

"We can't trust this agency." Rei protested.

"We have exhausted most of our domestic resources with no leads." came the reply. Jinpei raised a hand.

"Is that why I saw Shuichi-kun leaving earlier?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, the choices were either Furuya or Akai to be our liaison." the emperor explained. Wataru and Hiro winced. They knew Zero too well.

"Shuichi-kun is the best choice." Hiro promptly declared. They were then given more details.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Hiro, Rei, Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo;** _

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time in their room. They cuddled up close.

"How was the meeting?" Hiro asked.

"Exhausting. The team was nice, but this is a heavy job." Shuichi replied.

"What makes this case different from our other serial murder cases?" Rei wanted to know.

"This case is supernatural." Shuichi answered. Rei became upset.

"Are you this isn't another hoax?" he asked, referring to their past cases.

"Well, while this isn't our first time encountering the supernatural. The government hasn't dealt with this before." Hiro reasoned. Rei sighed as he finally relented and threw in the towel.

"Alright, I'll give them a shot." he responded.

"Thank you for trying." Hiro smiled. Rei took the praise and beamed. Then the trio shared kisses and relaxed.

* * *

**_conference room, SHIELD headquarters, Tokyo;_ **

Legacy and Celestial held a meeting. Trip began to introduce everyone, starting with Bucky and Steve.

"This is James Barnes and Steven Rogers, the others are some of our team members..." he said. When he had finished his introduction, Shuichi took his turn.

"This is Wataru Date, our leader." he responded as he went on to introduce the entire team. After the introductions were done, they shared their respective notes on the case.

"We have ten victims. All homeless people. The killer has a specific target." Rei stated.

"What kind of evidence points to the supernatural?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Total absence of evidence. Plus any possible witnesses had their memories wiped exactly twenty minutes before and the death." came the reply.

"This is new, while we have encountered the supernatural before. I have never heard of anyone being able to manipulate memories. Not even Wanda has that ability." Steve sighed.

"What about that creep Paul Slater?" Pietro suggested.

"No, his powers were bound and his powers was connected to the dead." Trip answered.

"Unless there was a jailbreak in the last few months leading up to the murders, none of our past enemies can be involved." Bucky stated.

"We have a suspect." Hiro mentioned.

"Please pass along your evidence and suspect sheet." Steve suggested.

"We can do background checks in the meantime." Shuichi nodded.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes suite, Tokyo Disney Resort;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They were laying in their bed nude.They were unable to keep their hands off of each other as they touched and kissed softly. Eventually Bucky got the lube and slicked his fingers. He thrust them in and out of Steve. Steve moaned and smiled. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He set a steady pace and went slow.

"Hurry up," Steve groaned.

"Patience, baby." came the reply. Eventually, Bucky took pity on his love and sped up the pace, while wrapping his hand around Steve. He stroked him to orgasm. Moments later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a few more minutes before spilling his own seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new victim raises new questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, then I'm switching to UtR next. I'm leaving the character tags alone, mainly because other than Vermouth, the villains are rarely mentioned by name until the reveal. But the rest will still get updated. Enjoy.

Legacy and Celestial started their investigation by visiting the recent crime scene. The latest victim; a woman in her mid to late 20s laid outside her home. Her home was a private place on a large property. This victim brought the death toll up to eleven.

"Clean line. It has burns around it. Might be black magic again." Rei was saying. They examined the scene in detail. The woman wore an expensive designer dress and blazer. Her pumps, although broken, retailed for hundreds of thousands of yen. Her hair was dyed a deep red. Her lifeless brown eyes stared up at the sky, while her face was filled with terror.

"The new victim is wealthy. Doesn't fit previous victims." Skye commented.

"Let's get her to the morgue." Wataru merely said.

* * *

**_Odaiba waterfront;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Isobel, the twins, Shinichi, Masumi, Heiji Hattori, and Kaito Kuroba visited the Odaiba waterfront. All of the teens were bored, but Kaito was more terrified. He was scared of fish and hung back. Bucky stood by him to calm him.

"I came here for vacation and now I am babysitting." Pietro complained.

"We can't let the kids get mixed up in this case." Wanda pointed out. The teens minus Kaito glared at the adults.

"We are detectives. We take our work seriously!" Heiji grumbled.

"Your parents said that they really don't need a repeat of last year's mess." Steve answered. Shinichi moped around but Masumi gave it up as a lost cause.

"Fine." Heiji sighed. So the adults settled down to chaperone.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve went out for lunch to an okonomiyaki restaurant. They got a back booth and cooked their food while chatting. They were happy and smiling. As they finished their meal, they kissed softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amora, Whitney Frost, and Chris Vineyard met up for lunch at a bistro. They sat down an received a menu. They shared delicious dishes and had a great time overall.

Unknown to the trio of females, Shinichi and Masumi had spotted them across the street. They were horrified.

"It's her." Shinichi breathed. They looked at each other.

"We need to tell Shu-nii!" Masumi nearly exclaimed. They promptly rushed away.

* * *

**_the den, Peggy and Angie's place, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time at their apartment. They cuddled up close.

"Have you talked to Steve?" Angie was saying.

"We have a case. I talked with him earlier today." Peggy replied.

"Again?" Angie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, again. We attract cases like magnets." came the reply.

"Don't worry, they'll solve it in no time." she reassured as Peggy and Angie kissed.


	6. Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinpei and Kenji's private date gets competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, I'll be updating the tags again. Oh and regarding some of the details here, I'll explain more in length when I do the spinoff series. But basically, Rei would prefer that everyone not broadcast their intimate bedroom activities. (Especially with mind and aura readers around.) But since Jinpei loves to wind Rei up, he usually disregards anything that isn't work related.

**_Disney resort;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Sam, Carol, and the teens encountered Whitney Frost and Chris Vineyard outside the hotel. They briefly acknowledged each other, then the women left. Shortly afterwards, the teens dragged Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Carol away. They went to a food cart for some coffee and tea.

"She is dangerous. You don't know what she is capable of." Shinichi warned.

"Which person? Why?" Steve asked.

"Chris Vineyard. You can ask Shu-nii." came the reply.

"We will then." Carol replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pietro and Wanda met with Masumi and Shinichi at a restaurant in a private booth. The younger twins tried to relax.

"How are we going to do this?" Shinichi wanted to know.

"We could meditate." Pietro suggested.

"Yeah, that may do it." Masumi admitted.

"Okay, let's try." Wanda smiled.

* * *

**_the den, Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time at home. They played Mario Kart together. At first, Jinpei took the lead. However, a well thrown banana sent him spinning into the grass as Kenji zoomed by and led for the last lap.

"Hagi!" Jinpei protested.

"All is in love and war, Jinpei-chan. And that includes Mario Kart!" Kenji laughed.

"I will get you back for this." Jinpei vowed.

"Whatever you say." Kenji was undaunted as he zoomed by once again. He won and cheered. Jinpei glared before ending the game and switching the tv off. He grabbed his lover and ran to their bedroom. Then Jinpei promptly kicked the door shut, before dropping Kenji on their bed.

"I'm taking it out on your ass." he chuckled as he kissed him hard.

"Wow, okay. Not too upset with this punishment." Kenji laughed. In reply, Jinpei grabbed the lube and several backup tubes.

"We're not leaving this bed until I'm done with you." he promised. Kenji's eyes went wide as realization set in.

"Oh!" he gasped. He looked at the older man and sighed.

"Fine. You'll be the one to explain to Zero!" he warned. He already was dreading Zero's fury. Especially when Miyano-chan took one look at their auras and promptly outed them on the spot.

"I'll leave that to Shuichi." Jinpei was unrepentant. Kenji chuckled as he pulled Jinpei down for a kiss.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to dinner at a yakisoba restaurant. The group consisted of the Akai siblings, Sam, Carol, Isobel, Pietro, the teens, Yumi, Wanda, Shiho, Jinpei, Kenji, Hiro, Rei, Natalie, and Wataru.

Shinichi had arrived with the detective boys following him like ducklings. Jinpei and Kenji arrived together, with Jinpei practically holding Kenji up. Kenji had what looked like a purple bruise and a bite mark on his neck. Rei took one look at the couple and nearly choked. If not for Hiro having Shuichi sit in his lap, Rei would have committed homicide on the spot. So Rei settled for glaring daggers at Jinpei. Luckily for the adults, the kids were utterly oblivious to the tension.

Kenji was unable to sit still. He kept shifting around as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit. Alas he was out of luck due to his extremely sore ass and the pain in his lower back. Finally, someone noticed his fidgeting and called him out on it.

"Hagiwara-san, why are you fidgeting?" Aoko asked into confusion. Kenji stumbled and Rei choked on his tea. Shiho smirked as the perfect idea hit her. If done right, Aunt Mary wouldn't be able to scold her!

"He just had a rough ride." the genius snarked. Kenji blushed and hid his face in his hands while Jinpei smirked. The teens and adults had mixed reactions. Some like Aoko and Wanda blushed furiously when realization hit. Shuichi rolled his eyes. Not again! Natalie and Yumi raised their eyebrows while Wataru face palmed. Kaito and Pietro burst out laughing.

"I've heard much worse." Sam was undaunted.

"Really?" Shukichi asked.

"Yes, we also have our share of troublemakers." Carol explained. The kids looked at them strangely. Why were the adults acting weird?

"What is so funny?" Genta asked. The adults faltered as they searched for excuses. In the meantime, Hiro was beyond done. The current situation was beyond ridiculous! It was bad enough that Shiho was up to her usual tricks. The last thing they needed was for the kids to ask awkward questions yet again!

"Okay! Time to change the subject!" he exclaimed.

"Spoilsport." Shiho huffed. So they continued eating, some managed to regain their composure and continued their conservation. While other adults finished their food in awkward silence. Jinpei and Shiho were utterly unapologetic; some snickers even filled the air as they finished their meal and paid.

* * *

While Shiho was outing Jinpei and Kenji yet again, Bucky and Steve went on a double date with Trip and Skye. They went to a sushi bar. They ordered some sashimi and vegetable rolls with sake. They were happy and chatting away. After they finished their meal, they stacked their plates before leaving.


	7. Without a Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vermouth gets new orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, sorry for the delay, I came down with a cold, and it's been murder trying to focus. There will be mentions of certain incidents I plan to cover in future fics. One of the incidents, let's just say that Shuichi thought giving the talk; yaoi version to Jinpei was a good idea.  
> I'll be updating UtR next.

Legacy and Celestial had a meeting. Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye noticed their team mates and co workers' odd behavior. Wanda was unable to look Jinpei and Kenji in the eye. Rei kept glaring at the unrepentant Jinpei. They were so confused.

"What's up?" Bucky finally asked.

"Dinner last night was, um, interesting." Carol explained.

"Shiho has powers and last night was fun!" Pietro snickered, only to yelp when Wanda slapped him on the arm.

"Speak for yourself!" she huffed.

"Sorry for her telling the table about your private time." Shuichi apologized to Jinpei and Kenji.

"I expected it. It's okay." Kenji sighed as he leaned into Jinpei's side. Jinpei merely wrapped his right arm around his koi.

"I'm not sorry." he smirked. Rei renewed his fierce glare.

"It would be fine if certain people knew to keep certain things to themselves!" the tanned blond hissed, as he picked up his tea cup to take a sip. Jinpei rolled his eyes.

"You're the one to talk, Zero. Remember the breakfast fiasco last year?" he retorted. Jodie walked in just then with the ME report.

"I remember that. Masumi read Rei-kun and Hiro-kun's minds and started asking her parents questions about sex. Shiho-chan kept egging her on." she recalled. Now it was Shuichi's turn to bury his face into his hands while Rei choked on his tea.

"Remind me, how long did it take for you guys to get off the couch?" Jinpei chuckled. Hiro was pissed, he glared at the auburn haired man.

"She also read your mind!" he fired back.

"Oh no!" Kenji gasped as he hid his face.

"Don't worry. All they know is about the feminine clothing fetish." Jodie reassured. Kenji looked relieved.

"That explains why the twins aren't allowed to come to your headquarters." Pietro commented, having been told about the deaging incident. Wataru finally cleared his throat.

"Okay, time to change the subject!" he promptly declared. They happily switched subjects.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve went out for their lunch date to a deli. They ordered two pastrami on rye sandwiches with pickles and cold drinks. They were both happy and smiling. The couple held hands and enjoyed the tiny moment.

* * *

**_Ueno zoo;_ **

The group visited Ueno zoo. The zoo was well kept and clean. Animals either slept and sniffed at viewers that stood at a safe distance. They had a lot of fun and learned about the animals.

As they walked through, Ophelia Kitsworth nearly ran into them. The adults gasped as they recognized her. Ophelia left while the adults distracted the children.

"We need to tell someone," Steve whispered to Bucky.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They were in their bedroom with the door locked. They laid on their king size bed, nude having just finished round one. 

"I am still upset with Jinpei and Shiho." Rei was saying.

"Zero, calm down. It's in the past." Hiro said as he tried to calm his fuming lover down. Rei turned to Shuichi.

"You owe me for explaining sex to Jinpei." he promptly declared.

"You said to help him understand!" Shuichi protested.

"But not like that! You have to be specific!" Rei exclaimed. Hiro stepped in.

"Jodie-kun clarified matters." he stated.

"Now, let's stop talking about them." he added. So they got ready for a new round as Hiro got the lube.

"Prep him, Rei." he commanded. Rei slicked his fingers and carefully prepped him. When Shuichi was deemed ready, Hiro slicked himself up some more and pushed into Shuichi.

While Hiro was busy with Shuichi, Rei got the lube and covered his own fingers. He prepped Hiro carefully, before taking him from behind. When Hiro had adjusted, Rei started to move. He went slow, making Hiro feel it.

While Rei thrust and out of Hiro, Hiro did likewise with Shuichi. Shuichi dug his fingernails into his master's shoulders. Fifteen minutes passed before they all got close to their orgasms. Hiro stroked Shuichi until he came. Hiro came not long after. Three minutes passed before Rei came with a whine. As they came down, Rei pulled out of Hiro while Hiro did likewise with Shuichi. They kissed and sighed happily.

* * *

While the trio were enjoying round two, Vermouth and her partner arrived at the new target's house. They sat in their car as they walked through the plan again. They were extremely focused.

Their boss had picked the victim, throwing off their established MO. They got out of the car and went up the path to the front door. They picked the lock and carefully opened the door. They went inside and found the victim. They chloroformed the victim and spread them out, arranging the limbs into position.

With a quick, careful flick of the wrist, they slit the victim's throat and proceeded with the ritual. When they were done, they cleaned up all traces of their presence and left the scene.


	8. Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a new crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted tmw. I'm switching to ET next.

The detectives arrived at the new crime scene. The house had a lot of damage and blood.

"This victim is a man, maybe middle aged. This is the living room. This time, they got messy." Steve was saying.

"This brings the numbers up to an even dozen." Shuichi noted. Trip studied the scene carefully as an idea occurred to him.

"Maybe we're dealing with more than one killer?" he noted.

"Well, let's run with that then." Wataru said.

"Remember. This will change our whole focus." Carol warned. They nodded, time to go back to the drawing board.

* * *

**_Takeshita Street, Tokyo;_ **

The group resumed sightseeing. They visited Takeshita Street; the street was full of shops and cafes. There were shops that sold souvenirs. They went to puppy cafes. They had fun drinking their lattes and petting the dogs.

"We should come back after this case." Wanda suggested.

* * *

In the meantime, Jinpei and Kenji went on a date to a curry restaurant. They ordered their set plates and mango lassi. They were in a happy mood.

"This is really nice." Jinpei was saying.

"I just like us being together." Kenji smiled. Jinpei took Kenji's hand and kissed it.

"I'm glad." he smiled.

* * *

That evening, the group went to an Italian restaurant for dinner.There were various kinds of pasta dishes with dish or chicken. Sides were soup or greens salad. They had coke, or tea, or coffee to drink. They smiled and shared the dishes. They had fun overall.

* * *

While the group were enjoying dinner, Bucky and Steve went on a double date with Trip and Skye to an art gallery. They had fun going from painting to sculpture. They had fun walking through the rooms and marveling at the artwork. Afterwards, they went to a noodle shop. It was the perfect date night.


	9. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gather evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I got a mild case of covid-19. Blech, I never ever wanted to get it, but my dad and I both did from my mom, despite her taking precautions. Luckily, I feel much better, my sense of taste is back. I can enjoy eating food again. I never want to experience the week from hell ever again. Enjoy the recent updates.

A few days later, the detectives met to discuss their progress. They went over their evidence.

"We found some evidence of there being more than one person involved." Skye listed.

"Do we have suspect names?" Bucky asked.

"Vermouth came up on our list." Jinpei replied. The other members of Celestial all groaned or cried out in dismay,

"Wonderful!" Jodie moaned.

"She is very slippery. She will be near impossible to catch." Shuichi warned.

"'We still need to make the effort." Steve answered.

* * *

**_Beika Aquarium;_ **

The group visited Beika Aquarium. Kkaito flat our refused to set a foot in the place, so he and Shinichi went elsewhere. The group enjoyed looking at the marine animals. They also cheered on the dolphin show.

"That was so fun!" they beamed.

* * *

**_a burger joint;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi went to the burger place around the corner. They talked and caught up with each other. They got to catch up and have a great time.

* * *

_**Tokyo Joypolis;** _

The group visited Tokyo Joypolis; a theme park and department store. The building was 3 stories high and boasted several attractions. They had fun trying out the various thrill rides, VR shooting games era arcade games. They had a lot of fun together. The park, while scary, made for a great trip.

* * *

**_the den, the trio's place;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I love being in your arms." Rei was saying.

"Me too. You both make me feel so loved and warm." Shuichi replied. The trio kept cuddled up. They were a happy little group.


	10. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji and Jinpei gets a moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch9, ET will be updated tmw.

**_SHIELD headquarters, Tokyo;_ **

Celestial and Legacy met for brunch. Brunch was buffet style. The menu consisted of western food. There were side dishes such as steamed rice or greens salads for Rei. There was green tea, coffee, and juice to drink. They were very happy. They got to spend time together and that's what they wanted.

* * *

_**vague location;** _

Vermouth met up with Ophelia Kitsworth. They hid in a locked room.

"Vermouth." Viper greeted.

"Viper." Vermouth responded.

"How are you doing?" Viper asked.

"I can't be seen with you. So keep your voice down." Vermouth warned.

"We'll keep this conversation between us." Viper replied.

* * *

**_Edo-Tokyo museum;_ **

The group went to an Edo-Tokyo museum; a historical museum. They had a lot of fun learning about the history of Tokyo between 1590-1964. The museum was beautiful and a definite highlight.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Jinpei and Kenji's place;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door. Kenji put on a playboy bunny costume while Jinpei got the lube.

"I'm glad Masumi didn't see this costume in your mind." Kenji replied.

"I learned to shield some thoughts." Jinpei replied.

"Glad for that." Kenji smiled. Jinpei grabbed Kenji and kissed him. Kenji returned the kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Jinpei stripped Kenji, then he got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Kenji, taking his time and enjoying it all. Kenji clawed at his shoulders and back.

"This is why I call you kitten," Jinpei chuckled. Kenji was mortified.

"Do you have to do that in front of our friends?!" he hissed.

"Hiro and Zero won't say a word if they know what's good for them." Jinpei was undaunted.

"Fine. Now, use your mouth for something better than talking." Kenji replied. In reply, Jinpei slicked himself and pushed into Kenji.

"I'm taking my time." he vowed as he sucked hickeys into Kenji's neck and shoulder. Acting as promised, Jinpei went slow and dragged the pace out. Kenji squirmed and moaned.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Jinpei stroked Kenji until he came. Jinpei held out for five more minutes before coming deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their orgasms, Jinpei kissed Kenji.

* * *

Jinpei pulled out of Kenji and they stood up to head to the bathroom. When they were inside, they took turns washing each other and Jinpei started a hot bath. They put in lavender bath salts with honey bubble bath. Then they got in with Kenji sitting between Jinpei's legs. They snuggled in the warm water.


End file.
